Handsome Devil
by XGlamorousxGlueX
Summary: For EveryShiningStar's Non-Canon Pairing Challenge! Pairing is Sirius/Remus. In which Sirius makes a confession.


**This is for EveryShiningStar's Non-Canon Pairing Challenge! Pairing will be Sirius/Remus and Prompts given were: First born child, fate, pressure, beauty, and subtle hints. **

**Hey! I decided to take up another challenge since I have been officially bitten by the FanFic bug. Honestly, if you've ever wanted to write but never got the inspiration, go to the challenge forum! It will rock the Red Vines outta your mind!**

**Disclaimer: Thanks disclaimer, for reminding me that I will never own Harry Potter. EVER.**

**Handsome Devil**

The Black heir in Gryffindor House. It was almost poetic. If that wasn't the biggest oxymoron, then there was no word for what happened the night Sirius Black was sorted.

A collective _GASP_ from the entire student body in the Great Hall was the only answer to the Sorting Hat's declaration. But Sirius Black didn't seem bothered by any of it. Instead, he sauntered in a way only a handsome child his age would over to the table to join a messy haired, skinny boy with glasses.

Now, their was also another special boy who was sorted that night. Pale, skinny and eyes like liquid amber, Remus Lupin was the stark contrast to Sirius. He was everything Sirius wasn't; Shy, quiet, and a bit of a loner. Still, Sirius was drawn towards the boy.

They shared a room with James Potter and Peter Pettigrew. At first glance one would think, what could they possibly have in common? Well, Fate always finds a way to bring people together. Merlin, did she find a way to bring these four together! By the end of the first week, they were inseparable.

They did everything together. Came up with pranks together. Got detention together. Fought with each other and swore they would put poisonous plants down each others pants. Yet at the end of the day, there was nothing a game of Exploding Snap couldn't fix.

Remus was a werewolf. Had been since he was a very young child. But he hadn't told his friends about it until they were in their third year. What he also neglected to inform them was that he like boys. _As if being a werewolf wasn't enough_, he thought. What was worse, he harbored feelings for the last person that would return the feeling, Sirius Black.

However, Sirius Black had a secret of his own. Pureblood families believed their first born children to be the messiah of continuing the family line. But Sirius was nothing like his family. He lived to annoy the living hell out of them. Upon realizing he too appraised the male form, he embraced the notion with a dangerous smirk.

Sirius noticed how Remus would blush whenever he caught him staring. Occasionally Sirius would throw him subtle hints of what he really wanted to do at very inappropriate times. In front McGonagall. During an exam. Merlin, even in front of _Dumbledore_ after they had been caught charming the suits of armor! He loved seeing that blush run down his throat and under his shirt. He'd always have to excuse himself and run to the restroom like a stupid, hormonal twelve year old.

The pressure he was getting from his family forced Sirius to runaway when he was in sixth year. He had nowhere to go but the Potters accepted him with open arms as if he was their own son. Remus came by the next day, eyes wide and worried. He had James' letter crumpled in his hand.

That was the day Sirius kissed him for the very first time.

"I thought I wouldn't see any of you again. Never see you, Moony" said Sirius.

"Sirius…I have to tell you something really important. I-"

But Sirius beat him to it, "I love you, Remus."

"What?"

"I bloody love you! You were the only one I thought about on my way over here! Only you, Remus", ended Sirius in a whisper.

Now, Remus was a very articulate young man. Normally. But at that moment, words failed him. Sensing he had finally managed to shut Remus up for once, Sirius reached for his neck and placed a delicate kiss on his lips. The delicate kiss turned into one hell of a snog not long after.

If Sirius thought Remus was good looking before, the sight of a thoroughly _snogged_ Remus was beauty personified. As he inclined his head for another go, Logical Remus made an appearance.

"Unless you want to scar James, we should wait until we know we wont be interrupted" breathed Remus.

"Remus! You expect me to wait! You know I don't do that very well" moaned Sirius.

"Don't be such a girl, Pads. I just want to be snogged without having James, or worse, _Mrs. Potter _to see!" exclaimed a very nervous Remus.

Sirius' bark like laughter resonated throughout the room, "C'mon Moony, where's your sense of fun. Exhibitionism is a pretty good turn on. Hey, where do you think you're going?"

"Dinner's ready. Wanna come?" asked Remus

_Grin_.

"Oh, for the love of-"

"Alright, alright! But you owe me a snog" said Sirius as he walked out of the room.

As Remus walked towards the door, Sirius poked his head back in, a dark look in his eyes, and said "To answer your question, hell yes."

_Gulp. _

**Aaaaaand that's a wrap! Tell me what you think ;] I have RED VINES! **


End file.
